


Cold Feet

by LucindaAM



Series: Beauty and her Beast [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: The happiest day of your life your ass.The wedding episode we've all been waiting for. XD
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, reader & avengers team
Series: Beauty and her Beast [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925902
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN TOO LONG.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You had a fake smile plastered to your face and a death grip on your bouquet. Pepper was eyeing you carefully, inching closer and closer. You had a feeling she was going to rip your flowers right out of your hands and so you curled your fingers even tighter around the steams. “Y ou must be happy, right?” Tony asked, a large , just as fake  smile on his face. “Happiest day of your life!”

“So. Happy.” You said between grit teeth.

Tony and Pepper exchanged a look before Pepper finally did reach over and steal your lifeline right out of your hands. “Hey!” Your eyes went wide with panic and you lunged for your bouquet, mindless of the dress that went down to the floor. You would have tripped if strong arms hadn’t caught you. The problem was, they weren’t the right arms.

Your heart seemed to notice this just as much as you did because it kicked into overdrive and suddenly you were having a panic attack in Tony’s arms.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay.” Tony clutched you to his chest, trapping your hands between the two of you as he smoothed your hair, careful not to mess up the fancy hairdo Pepper had paid someone to do.  “It’s going to be fine, isn’t it Pepp?” You couldn’t see it, but you could imagine just how panicked Tony’s face must look based on his tone alone. 

Pepper’s face was suddenly in front of you rs. She cupped your face in her hands and whispered soothingly; “It’s okay. Breath with me. In and out. In and out. Good job, sweetie. Come on.” Pepper took dramatic breaths in and out with you for a few minutes before the manic look in your eye started fading. She smiled at you softly . “That’s it. It’s going to be okay. Tony’s on it, right Tony?” She asked, swinging her gaze around so she could pin Tony with a pointed stare. Tony’s quick to nod. He pulls out his phone and backs away. “Yup . . . yup . . . I’m just going to go . . . work my magic.”

He  disappears .

You let out a bark of laughter that’s more bark than laugh before you sink to the floor, completely ignoring the beautiful dress Pepper practically sewed you into.

“Stanley.” You murmur. “I need my baby.”

Pepper nods quickly and doesn’t say anything else as she quickly walks out of the room. You wrap your arms around yourself as you wait in total silence . It takes Pepper only a handful of minutes before she’s walking back into the room, Stanely in her arms.

“Mama.” Stanley reaches for you, his tiny little white button up shirt coming untucked from his dress  pants but you don’t care. You reach out for him to and hold him tightly to your chest. Stanley knows without being told exactly what you need as he wraps his  little  arms around your ne ck  in what practically feels like a stranglehold as he buries his face in your collarbone. 

“Can . . . can we have a minute, Pepper?” You ask softly.

Pepper nods  again and leaves the room. The door shuts behind her with a quiet click before you hear murmured voices start up in the hall.

“What’s wrong, mama?” Stanley’s head pokes up and his vibrant green eyes stare up at you. He cocks his head gives you a look that reminds you so much of his father you want to cry.

“Nothing, baby.  Nothings wrong. I was just . . .” Oh Lord. How were you supposed to explain panic attacks to your child. “I was just worried baby and sometimes when  mommy worries, she cries.”

Stanley doesn’t look all that reassured, not that you’re surprised. “Why, mama?”

You tuck his head back under your chin and cradle your son against you. “Well, baby, daddy . . . left.” Your voice breaks and you cough as though that will hide it from your son. Sure enough, Stanley struggles in your arms  until you ease up your firm grip so he can stand on your lap. He claps his tiny hands against your cheeks and  glares at you. 

“No.”

He says the word so seriously you can’t help but laugh.  You lean down and brush kisses all over his face while he squirms trying to get away from you. “It’s okay, baby.” You say softly when you finish. “Daddy just . . . asking him for you was already so  much . . .  wanting anything more than that is just . . .” You glanced down at your little boy with his wide eyes and  small scowl. You ran a hand through his white locks. “It would be selfish.” You whispered.

Stanely looked up at you with confusion burning in his eyes and you knew he didn’t understand it. You smiled at him sadly, this tiny reminder of the love of your life who was supposed to be the one standing in front of you in a tux, and you sighed. You pushed to your feet  and held out your hand for Stanley’s. “Let’s go home, okay?”

Stanley nodded solemnly as he wrapped his hand in yours. “I wanna go to the store, mama.” He said.

You chuckled as you moved towards the door. “Alright, baby. Just this once. You can pick out all the candy you want, okay? Mommy needs some t oo.”

“No!” Stanley yelled, yanking on your hand. You glanced down at him.

“You don’t want candy?”

Stanley shook his head.

“Popsicles?”

Another head shake.

“Ice cream?”

“Socks.” Stanley said firmly. You did a double take. 

“You want . . . socks? For your feet?” Where was this coming from?

Stanley nodded shyly and scuffed his foot against the floor. You squatted down and looked at him. “Why do you want socks, honey?”

“Unca Buck said daddy has cold feet.”

You froze but Stanley wasn’t done.

“I want to warm up his feet.”

You let out a shuddering breath,  all of your nerves at having been stood up, washing right out of you as a pure raging anger took its place. You pushed to your feet slowly, nodding to yourself as  took your son’s hand again and led him towards the door. Pepper and Tony were standing outside, clearly in the middle of an argument when you opened the door. They both plastered false smiles on their faces as they looked at you. “There she is.” Tony said. “Gorgeous.” He waved his hands up and down your form . You ignored him as you turned to Stanley. 

“Stay with Pepper, okay?” You asked. 

He nodded seriously, before he slipped a thumb into his mouth. Pepper was trying to talk to you, but you ignored her as you turned to Tony and grabbed one of his hands.

“Whoa, there, sooth-sayer. I’m a married man, I don’t . . . oh.” He trailed off as you deftly unbuckled his watch from his wrist and slipped it on your own. “I . . .”

You shot him a glare.

“You need to check the time. I understand.”

You finished fastening it and then you turned and marched down the hallway, away from the bridal suite and  towards the sounds of people. Tony and Pepper tossed one glance at one another before they trekked after you. “Honey, he’ll be here.” Pepper called.

“He wouldn’t miss it!” Tony said, less sure.

You ignored it all as you rounded the corner and saw the team casually standing in the middle of the room.  Your eyes narrowed immediately on the tall son of a gun  who’d smirked his last smirk. “BARNES!” Your howl echoed through the room and the rest of the team immediately  dove out of your way, leaving Bucky completely alone as you stormed towards him. 

“Thanks.” He hissed as Steve backed away from him. 

Steve shrugged. “I’ve never seen her this mad before.” He murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

Bucky turned back to you, hands raised, ready to explain himself. He didn’t get the chance. You  threw your arm up, activating the iron man  gauntlet carefully hidden in the watch you’d stolen from Tony.  You didn’t hesitate as you fired a shot straight at his chest. Bucky crashed into the wall leaving a sizeable dent  in the wall. He crashed to the ground and groaned.

You picked up your skirts and moved towards him. “You told my son my fiancé had cold feet?” Your voice was deadly serious as you stalked towards him. Bucky held up his hands.

“Listen, doll . . .”

“Don’t ‘doll’ me.” You hissed, leaning closer.

Bucky gulped as the  gauntlet on your hands powered up for another blast.

An awkward throat clearing froze you. As one, everyone in the hall turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway. He was tense as he ran a hand through his messy hair and hunched over, trying to seem smaller. “Um . . . what did  I miss?”

“Daddy!” A voice called. Your eyes flicked to Stanley as he wiggled out of Pepper’s arms and rushed to his father. Bruce smiled as he swept his son up in  his arms.

“Hi Buddy.” He cooed.

His troubled eyes swept through the damaged venue before they met yours. ‘Sorry.’ He mouthed.

Your eyes flamed.

Tony glanced between you and Bruce with wide eyes before he jumped between you. “Well, okay then! Now that everyone’s here, why don’t we get started?” He eyed you warily. The entire venue seemed to hold its breath while they waited for your answer. After what seemed like an eternity, you slowly backed away from Bucky, the gauntlet powering down as you did so. You leaned down and brushed your dress off before you turned to Bucky. 

“No hard feelings, Barnes.” You said stiffly.

Bucky nodded his head, his fingers running through the bright pink strands as he pushed to his feet. “Don’t worry about it, doll. Honest mistake.”

Tony laughed uncomfortably. “Great, great.  So if everyone could get seated now . . .”

The team scrambled for their seats as Tony tugged on your hand, subtly deactivating the gauntlet and pulling the watch off your wrist as he pulled you towards the arch where a very nervous priest was standing.

Bruce met you there, your son still cradled in his hands. “Sorry I’m late.”

Your eyes narrowed and although you couldn’t see it, Bruce swallowed hard at the flash of  neon  green that shot across your  irises. 

The priest nervously began the ceremony, waxing long about love and the commitment it was.

Bruce shuffled closer, ignoring the glares from the priest. “I had to run an  experiment .” He explained.

“Seriously? Today? Right now?” You hissed. The green light shot across your eyes again and Bruce didn’t miss the way your muscles flexed abnormally. He nodded quickly and reached into his pocket and pulled something from it.

He discreetly handed it to you under the priest’s withering glare.

You glanced down at it and you felt the sudden need to sit down. 

Your eyes shot to your almost-husband and he gave you a pained smile in return. Your wide eyes swung to the priest as he turned to you and murmured the vows. “I do.” You mu mbled.

The priest smiled before he turned to Bruce. Bruce was staring at you worriedly as he wrestled to keep Stanley in his arms. The priest repeated the vows and Bruce nodded. “Of course. Yes. I mean, I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Bruce was by your side at the next second. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “It’s going to be okay.”

You were too stunned to say anything as the team stood behind you two and began clapping. Pepper caught your panicked eye and quickly began ushering everyone to the reception hall in the other room leaving you, your new husband and your son alone.

Bruce’s  free hand  clasped over your hand still holding the blood test tightly. “ We figured it with Stanley.” He  said . “We can do it again.”

“But you  didn’t . . .”

“It’s  a surprise. But  I can still alter the genetics this early.  We’ll figure this out. I promise.” He  brought your hand to his lips and he pressed a kiss there.

Your free hand slipped down to your stomach as one word echoed over and over in your mind. “Pregnant.”

What the hell were you going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a longer fic than I anticipated. Hope you guys don't mind! XD

Bruce sat with you on the steps of the stage you’d just promised yourselves to each other on. Stanley was giggling to himself on the floor in front of you, entertaining himself with flashes of his smokey green magic.  Your hands hadn’t left your stomach as panic threatened to overwhelm you. “Bruce . . . we didn’t . . .”

Bruce’s hands closed over your hands. “I know.” He agreed calmly. You didn’t understand how he could be so calm. Last time . . . with Stanley . . . you shook your head. The roles had very much been reversed  with you being the calm reassured one and Bruce being the panicked  basket case . You weren’t sure you could handle this.

“What if it’s . . .”

“Bruce shook his head fiercely. “It’s going to be fine. There’s still time to change things.”

You pushed to your feet. “Then let’s go. Let’s fix it. You have the  genetic  coding from  Stanley right? It’ll be okay.”

Bruce stood up alongside you but hesitated. “What?! You demanded. “What is it?”

Bruce glanced at you and took a step closer. “ Are you  feeling okay?” He asked softly, watching your eyes closely.

You nodded quickly, anxious to get your child checked out immediately. “I’ll feel better once I know our baby is going to be okay.  So, l et’s go.”

Bruce watched you for another moment, squinting at you as though he were watching for something. You weren’t feeling particularly patient, though. You turned and called for your son. Stanley  immediately came waddling over and stretched his arms up for you. You bet do wn and swept him up.  “What’s wrong, mama?” He asked curiously.

You did your best to keep a smile on your face. “Nothing, baby. We’re going to go home now, okay?”

Stanley nodded but you could have sworn his eyes  dipped down to your stomach for a second. It was so fast, you weren’t sure you hadn’t just imagined it, so, you turned and hea ded for the side exit. “JARVIS?” You asked softly.

“Yes, ma’am?” He responded quickly.

“Tell Pepper we had to take care of something and left early, okay? And . . . apologize to Sargeant Barnes too. I didn’t mean to get so . . . violent.”

“Right away, though, I don’t believe they were expecting you to stay much longer anyway.”

Any other day you would have blushed furiously at the insinuation in JARVIS’ tone. But today? Today you were just stressed.

You and Bruce moved towards the parking lot. You were halfway there before you remembered you hadn’t driven yourself. You glanced at Bruce sheepishly, but he understood in an instant. “I’ve got it.” He said softly.

He gently took hold of your elbow and led you towards the car he’d brought. He unlocked the  doors, and you opened the backseat so you could strap Stanley into his car seat.

As soon as he was secure, you leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his head. You didn’t notice the way his eyes flashed green or the green magic that floated across your stomach as you turned and headed for the passenger side of the car.

The ride to the tower was mostly silent with you and Bruce clutching each other across the middle console. Both of you were too trapped in your own worlds to notice anything strange. Or to worry about the  unusual  amount of silence coming from the backseat.

Bruce carefully maneuvered into  a parking space in the lot under the tower and threw the car into park. The two of you exchanged a nervous glance before both of your eyes drifted down to your stomach.  Bruce reached over and placed a hand against your still flat stomach. “It's going to be alright.” He said. 

You nodded quickly, doing your best to keep the tears on the inside. 

Bruce nodded once before he got out of the car and moved to get Stanley out of his car seat. “Come on, buddy. Let’s go help mama, okay?”

Stanley nodded as he wrapped his arms around your husband’s neck.

Your husband . . . that was going to take some getting used to.

Bruce reached over and grabbed one of your hands as the three of you moved towards the elevator. 

It was a silent ride to the labs, with tension gripping you and Bruce tightly. The second you arrived at the  labs, Bruce gestured at one of his lab tables. You took a seat without a second thought. 

Bruce dropped Stanley in the kiddie playpen he’d set up in the corner of the lab. Stanley immediately sucked his thumb into his mouth, his fingers of his free hand curling over the top of the playpen.

Bruce moved towards his instruments and you finally broke the silence. “What ’ll happen if you need to make corrections?”

Bruce let out a long breath. “Let’s cross that bridge if we get to it.”

You didn’t like the answer, but you nodded anyway. Instinctively, you reached down to rub your  belly but something kept you from touching your stomach. You glanced down sharply and sucked in a startled breath when you saw the green magic hovering over your stomach.

“Bruce?” Your voice was worried. Bruce glanced at you and then at your son before he took a step forward.

“ Stanley?” He asked.

Stanley didn’t respond, but somehow his eyes grew even brighter. Slowly, his feet lifted off the ground, magic swirling around him and connecting to you.  You stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of what was happening. Just as you were pushing to your feet to go to him, g reen magic shot out of Stanley’s chest and hit you in the stomach, knocking your breath right out of your body.  You collapsed, hard, against the table you’d just been sitting on and sank to the ground as it felt like every atom in your body was rearranged and put back again.  A keening sound was echoing around you and it took a few seconds before you realized it was you. The entire building quaked under your feet and it took everything in you to force your eyes open to  see Hulk  rampaging as he tried to push towards you. 

You watched in disbelief as Stanley shot a single tiny arm out in Hulk's direction, pushing him further away from the onslaught he was unleashing on you. You closed your eyes again and begged the darkness to come take you away.

Just as quickly as it started, everything stopped.

You slid to the ground in a crumpled, whimpering heap. You didn’t know how long you lay there until a tiny hand patted at your clammy cheeks. “Mama?” Stanley’s voice was so  innocent and you whimpered again. His hands moved away for a second before you felt him curl into your stomach. He rested his head against you and rubbed your tummy quietly. “It’s okay, baby.” He murmured. “I fix you.”

Hulk glanced at his small family, lying on the floor and approached hesitantly. Without the magic keeping him back, it was easy to get to you. Stanley smiled up at him easily, still petting your belly. “I fixed!” He grinned.

Hulk glanced from Stanley to you and back again. In the back of his mind, Bruce was strangely quiet. Hulk didn’t know what to do. He sat down and pressed a finger to your temple, giving you the strength of his presence. Your arms shook as you reached out and snag g e d his hand, cradling it against you .  For a long time, the three of you sat there together, not saying anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww. Stanley's going to be such a good big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

“What did you do to mommy, huh, buddy?” Bruce’s voice was quiet.

Stanley giggled, but didn’t explain anything. Your mind couldn’t help but flash back to your son, rising through the air, and the pain ripping through you.

You groaned.

“Mama?”

“Y/N?”

Your eyes fluttered open and you turned your head to see both your boys standing beside you. Bruce was shirtless, the remains of his torn shirt scattered across the floor. The Stark Industries branded sweatpants  Tony kept a steady supply of in the lab were sitting low on his hips. Stanley had one arm wrapped around Bruce’s neck and was staring down at you with a big grin. “Fixed my baby, mama.” He said, pointing at your stomach.

It took a second for the words to process in your head, and the second they did, you bolted upright, groaning again as your head started pounding. Stanley reached for you and you took him instinctively as you glanced at your husband. “He fixed the baby? What . . . what’s going on?”

Bruce was watching you carefully. There were green specks in your eyes when your head caught the light just right that he was sure hadn’t been there before. Your hair seemed a few shades lighter too almost as though it had been bleached out. He shrugged. “I took some  scans of you and the baby while you were . . . asleep. The scan’s look good. In fact, they match Stanley’s scans at that stage almost exactly.”

You tried to wrap your mind around that. “But . . .  but you didn’t do anything.”

He shook his head slowly, his eyes drifting to your son who was smiling down at your stomach while he whispered quietly to himself. “Stanley did . . . something.” He  said . “I’m . . . well . . . I’m not sure I entirely understand it myself.”

You turned to your son. “Stanley.” You said seriously. “What did you do to mommy?”

Stanley turned his innocent, beaming smile up at your face. “I fixed my baby!” He said enthusiastically.

You reached out and rubbed a thumb across his cheek. “You said  that, baby. But what did you mean?”

Stanley’s brow scrunched up as he thought about it for a moment.  “My baby was sick. She was hurt, mama. I fix it.”

Your eyebrows rose on your head and you turned a stunned glance over at your husband. You and Bruce knew your son had powers. He’d had them almost  as long as he’d been  alive and they were larger than life too. Wanda had taken to teaching him how to control them as their powers were so similar, but they weren’t exact replicas and there was only so much she could do. Sometimes it felt as though Stanley was operating purely on instinct. It had never failed him before, but this was different . . . this was . . . 

Bruce stepped forward and trapped your hand against your stomach . He bent his head forward and touched his forehead against yours. “Whatever he did to you, to the baby, I think it’s going to be alright. ”

“But . . .” You started.

Bruce rocked his head against yours. “It’s going to be okay. I just know it.”

You choked out a laugh. “When did you become the calm one?”

Bruce smiled. “When you turned Hulk.” He said.

Months later,  Bruce carried Stanley down to the  medbay . He hadn’t said anything to his son yet, but the little boy already seemed to know what was happening. “She’s  gonna love me.” He was saying. “We’re best friends.” He stated.

Bruce noticed the  current tense and wondered, not for the first time, just how much Stanley had been able to communicate with his sister for the past few months. You’d been bedridden for the last few, and Stanley had loved nothing more than lying in bed with you, patting your stomach and whispering sweet nothings to the baby that hadn’t yet arrived.

True to Stanley’s word, nothing seemed to be wrong. You and Bruce were still waiting for the moment you were proven wrong, but Tony and Bruce had worked around the clock to ensure that they’d checked and double checked everything before the baby came.

Bruce opened your door and slipped inside. You glanced up from the bundle in your arms and smiled as your boys came closer. “Stanley.” You murmured. “I’d like you to meet your sister, Rebecca Banner.”

Stanley’s face lit up and he tried to lunge out of Bruce’s arms to get to you and the baby. Bruce caught him at the last second. “Easy, buddy. Be gentle with mommy and Becca, okay?”

Stanley settled, barely, and waited patiently until Bruce had set him on the bed before he leaned forward and touched a soft finger to his sister’s tiny face. A flash of green magic  flared and Rebecca ’s tiny eyes shot open. A corresponding flash of purple  magic shot through the room and you and Bruce sucked in a startled breath as grin spread across her face.

“They’re going to conquer the world together.” You groaned.

Bruce grinned and shrugged. “Tony’s been tinkering with the concept of time travel. You could always ask him to expedite it.”

You shook your head adamantly and pulled both your kids close. You would never have imagined that all those years ago when you were fleeing your would-be rapists and you stumbled across a green monster who appeared like an angel in comparison to the true evils of the world, that you’d be here. You had a husband, you had kids, and you  had a home you wouldn’t trade for anything. “No.” You said finally. “But maybe I’ll tell him to get started on figuring out the  super power thing. It wouldn’t hurt for us to be able to keep up with the two of them.”

You smiled up at Bruce who smiled back at you, his thoughts already whirling around him a thousand miles a minute. You didn’t see it, but your eyes flashed  a brilliant g reen before they faded back to their usual color.

In your arms, your  children's eyes flashed the same.

Bruce had some tests to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was purple magic a reference to Agatha because I'm low-key obsessed right now?
> 
> Mayyyyyybeeeeeee. XD
> 
> Also, thanks TMNTSakuragal for the baby name suggestion! 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
